The sacrifices
by InuKurama
Summary: Everyone knows that InuYasha and Kagome love each other. Except the two themselves. When Kagome is killed, is there anyway InuYasha can cope. What about Kagomes surrogate son, Shippo? And her likesister Sango? And Miroku? Wait, What? There’s a way to brin


InuYasha 

Summary:

Everyone knows that InuYasha and Kagome love each other. Except the two themselves. When Kagome is killed, is there anyway InuYasha can cope. What about Kagomes surrogate son, Shippo? And her like-sister Sango? And Miroku? Wait, What? There's a way to bring her back? InuYasha has to what!

"Kaze no Kizu!" shouted Inuyasha as he swung his sword around. The blast went straight towards Naraku hitting him square on. HE blew apart and started to regenerate. Inuyasha landed down from his attack next to Kagome. "Why won't he just die?" He spoke aloud. "I have an idea Inuyasha. Swing your Tetsuiga around one more time. I'll send an arrow and combining them we should be able to take Naraku down. Once and for all!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and nodded. "Ready?"

"When you are."

"KAZE NO KIZU!" The blast went again towards Naraku and he smirked. "Another shot Inuyasha? Well, it didn't work last time and it wont work this time."

"Unless, its joined. Now die Naraku!" Kagome yelled as she shot of her miko's arrow right behind Inuyasha's attack. Just as the wind scar hit Naraku, the arrow hit him as well. Shock and anger were evident on his face. "No." He grunted. "Not without…" He sent one of his spear like arms out aiming at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was rooted to the ground, his eyes wide as his demise came closer to him, but a scream shattered the deafening silence. "INUYASHA!" Kagome ran in front of him just as the tendrils reached him. They went through her lower back and came out her front. But not far enough to penetrate Inuyasha. Naraku glowered one last time before he disappeared into oblivion as Kagome sank onto Inuyasha's arms. "Kagome! Kagome! What did you think you were doing? KAGOME!"

The hanyou got no reply but a simple smile from Kagome before she fell into unconscienceness and her world went black forever.

_A year and a_ _half later…_

"_Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Inuyasha was sent hurtling to the ground after argueing with Kagome about her going back to her time for yet another one her 'tests.' She jumped into the well and Inuyasha scrambled back up to go after her. But Miroku called to him and he stopped. 'Damn.' He went over to Miroku and the two of them silently walked back to the camp Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha had set up for that night. _

_Sango was working over the fire as the half demon and the monk returned. Inuyasha jumped into the nearest tree after wolfing down his food to think. But Miroku again called to him. "Inuyasha? Would you mind if we spoke?" _

"_Keh. What about?" He said dropping down lazily next to Miroku. The monk looked over at Sango as if to assure himself that she was really asleep. "Well, I… um… ok. I have a very important question to ask Sango and I wanted your opinion on whether I should do it yet or not."_

"_What the heck are you talking about?"_

"_I…I want to ask her to bear my children." Inuyasha fell to the ground as miroku sweatdropped. "I though you already had." Inuyasha growled standing up again. "True. But this time, it'll accompany this." Miroku held out his hand and in them was a small, gold band. _

_Inuyasha looked up wide-eyed. "Your serious aren't you?" Miroku blushed. "Well, what about you? You have Kagome. When are you two going to, you know, get together?" Miroku asked looking to innocent. "WHAT THE HACK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Kagome doesn't feel that way about me! Plus, she's… she… she doesn't like me that way." Inuyasha finished lamely. "Oh? I thought it pretty obvious, your feelings for eachother." _

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_Aha! Just as I thought. You love Kagome!" _

"_Wha… what… are you spewing monk?" Miroku looked pleased. "You should tell her you know. I mean, the jewel's almost complete, and then who knows what'll happen." He winked mischeviously. _

"_Feh. Whatever. I honestly don't know what goes on in that head of yours."_

"_Well, I know how I'm spending the rest of my life. How about you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha just watched Miroku as he turned around and headed back towards the fire. Inuyasha jumped back up into his tree and sat down. 'I wish I could tell her.' He looked up to the stars. 'I wish I could.'_

"INUYASHA!" Inuyasha was snapped out of sleep by Sango's shout as she got into a fighting position. Inuyasha smelled the horde of demons and was surprised they hadn't woken him. "Keh. Stupid little demons." He jumped off the tree limb and stood back to back with Sango. He didn't say a word, but Sango answered the question she knew he was wondering. "Miroku and Shippo went to get some water from the river, they should be back any minute." Inuyasha didn't say anything but flexed his claws and jumping up. Pretty soon there was only one more demon left, obviously not as weak as the others, but enough of a challenge for Inuyasha. The demon pushed Inuyasha up against a tree and held him there. "Inuyasha, my master wishes you to know something about your dear beloved, dead wench Kagome. He can bring her back to life for you, if you are interested."

"Quite talking nonsense. She's dead."

"Yes, but he knows a way to bring her back. At a price of course." Inuyasha jammed his knee in the demons stomach and had his claws around his neck in a second. "Damn you."  
"Fine, but remember this name, Motokauru. The master of life and death."

And with that Inuyasha killed him. "I don't want to hear another word of nonsense, filth." With that Inuyasha jumped back up into his tree without another word. Sango looked at him in shock. He hadn't said that many words total since Kagome had died a year ago. After she had died he had disappeared for two months and had finally returned with his outfit torn and tattered, he himself not much better. The never really heard him speak again. Except for when he thought they weren't listening and he would mumble something as though speaking to Kagome.


End file.
